


We Are A Necessary Evil

by Maidofrage413



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Mystery, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidofrage413/pseuds/Maidofrage413
Summary: Wanting to save her newly found little sister from the Laboratory—an organization that imprisons and experiments on people with special abilities—Shabina must face her inner demons and abusers in order to help her family escape.Allies are few and far between for this battered and cannibalistic girl that struggles with the trail of bodies she leaves in her wake. This, on top of the torture and abuse she receives from her “mother”, peers, and therapist has severely damaged her mental state, the voice in her head terrorizing her the most. Naturally, she is distrustful of everyone in her life except for Dr. Damini Salthos.Dr. Salthos informs Shabina about the many secrets of the Laboratory, telling her that there are other adults, besides the staff, hidden within the facility. Chasing this lead, Shabina convinces her twin sister, Kate—an Experiment Representative, who has more freedoms than regular Experiments—to investigate. Kate helps bring the truth to light and set their world ablaze.





	We Are A Necessary Evil

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is not a complete first chapter and this is just a first attempt for a story that I've been trying to write for the past 6 years.

_ It hurts…. It hurts so much… _ I sit in the interact room by myself. The others are running a little behind schedule. _ Good… I have time to-- Ow! _ My grimace yanked on the throbbing stitches. I know that I need to pull myself together. _ I just… _ I lift my head slowly from its resting position on my knees and look to my right at the wall mirror. I sluggishly unfold myself from the fetal position. _ All you need to do is drag yourself forward…. One beat at a time… _ ** _You'll make it._ ** I place my hand on the cream marble floor and pull myself forward. The pain from the day before is immense. _ That lady did a number on me. _ A shadow dances in my periphery, and I quickly look for the source. _ Nothing…. _

_STOP THAT!_ He keeps doing that and I don't know what he wants from me! **_Calm down… Remember… make it to the mirror… that's all you have to do…_** I take a deep breath and slowly pull myself to the mirror, leaving streaks of blood behind me. There aren't many mirrors in this place. This is one of the few opportunities I get to see myself.

Dark brown and messy twists hover just a centimeter above my shoulders. My dark oak colored skin is caked in dirt and sweat. It is a stark contrast with my shimmering cyan blue eyes. This lost innocent girl that I see can’t be me. I can’t tear my gaze from the angry red and bleeding stitches that bind my mouth shut. One tear then another rolls down my face as I lose my composure. I can’t bear to look at myself as I cry. I suddenly feel a warm hand wipe away my tears. 

  
  


Lashing out, my claws hit nothing but air… I hear voices at the door and quickly pull myself together.

"How dare you?! Do you know who I am?! I--" 

I stop listening after that and roll my eyes. _ Of course, SHE is the next person to get here… _I sigh as she walks inside with a huff. 

"Creeps! They're all a bunch of lousy creeps! I mean can't you learn to not step on a lady's cloak! Have you no manners…." My twin sister drones on in her nagging and entitled tone. She stomps over to sit next to me. Her gold necklace glistens with her movements with not a scratch on it. _ Huh… she treats it as if it is a real necklace and not a shock collar… Dumb bitch... _She stops talking and looks herself over in the mirror. She frowns for some reason and readjusts her red cloak to cover her shoulders more. Then, she looks at me. Well, my hair to be more specific.

“Oh my God! Your hair is a fucking mess!” She says as she digs her hands into the knotted mess. I can hear my hair snapping as she tries to yank it apart. 

I glare at her, and she rolls her eyes at me. 

  
  
  


“I know. I know. You don’t have the stuff to do your hair, but” She stands up and walks over to the sink, grabbing a bin out of one of the cabinets while continuing, “You have me now on a weekly basis!” She fills the bin with water and turns back to me, pulling a bottle of shampoo out of her pocket. I watch her through the mirror as she sits behind me. 

About 20 minutes of rambling and eye-rolling later, Kate is trying to comb through my hair with her fingers as most of the others walk in. 6 individuals, wearing a grey tank top and pants like me, greet me in their own unique way. 

“Wait, oh my god. Is that- Is that Shabina?” A petite blonde guy cuts in front and pretends like he is having a hard time seeing me. I get up to greet him in the same manner, ignoring Kate’s demands to come back. Luke gathers me in a hug, picking me up and spinning me around. I make a gagging noise as his shoulder digs into my stomach. Maybe letting a dude who is over a foot shorter than you pick you up is a bad idea? He quickly puts me down.

“Sorry. But, it is not my fault that you are freakishly tall and therefore end up being poked in the stomach by my shoulder.” He says in a faux offended manner.

I shrug. 

“Don’t”-- he imitates my shrug-- “at me!”

  
  


I shrug again and try not to laugh, but the corners of my mouth turn up, pulling on my stitches. He grimaces as he checks out my threads.

“It’s a shame they had to do that to you on the day you meet your new sibling. I hope the kid won’t be too afraid.” He hugs me again before heading to the table. I sigh quietly, wanting to curl up into a ball. I don’t get the chance to as the door slides open.

12 children that give the impression of being at most six years old walk in single file, glancing all around the room. Their big bright eyes land on us filled with wonder and excitement.

_ Oh my god, they are so cute. How do I act normal? Am I tearing up? _

Pretending that I’m trying to get something out of my eyes, I wipe the happy tears away. Scanning the adorable faces in front of me, my eyes land on a matching pair. I think she is my sister. Her eyes are the same and she is wearing the same grey uniform, although it seems to be two sizes too big, her skin is a shade lighter and her hair is beautifully braided. She catches me staring and quickly looks away, shuffling back and forth. I take a step towards her but feel a tug on the back of my shirt.

Luke clears his throat and forcefully turns my head, showing me the Counselor, striding into the room surrounded by two visibly armed guards. The Counselor addresses the children in a soft tone, asking them to line up on the side of the room opposite to us, their siblings. She and her guards split the room separating us from our newfound family. She nods to us in greeting, which is met with cold stares before she speaks.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Jones, but you can call me Rachel. I am happy to announce that there have been some changes in the Laboratory's regulations. All Experiments-- including Custodians," she pauses winking at me.

_ I know this bitch did not just wink at me. If I had laser vision like that one guy I saw during Battles, her eyes would be melting down her stupid perky ass face. _

** _I do not think that is how laser vision works?_ **

_ Shut up. You’re not real. You’re just a voice in my head. How would you know? _

It's like she can read my thoughts because she visibly pales and quickly looks away, now speeding through her speech, probably trying to get out of the room as fast as possible.

"... are a-allowed to meet in the Interact room weekly for 2 hours to socialize with their siblings and can invite whoever they so choose to be there as well. You are not permitted to leave without a guard and if you are found wandering the halls by yourself, you will be punished accordingly.”

I stopped listening, observing the reactions of my friends, who have acted as my stand-in family for the majority of my life. Hayden is standing next to me and seems to be paying the most attention, although I doubt she’ll even retain any of it. Her memory is comparable to that of a fly, smacking itself into a window over and again. On the other side of her, Lysander looks disgusted as he judges the Counselor’s all striped outfit. The fact that none of them are going in the same direction, only makes her presence even more unbearable. Lysander probably wishes that he and Jamir could switch eyes so that he doesn’t have to see the fashion crime in front of him. It’s hard to tell whether Jamie is listening, spaced out, or asleep with those sunglasses on. 

A sneeze that rivals the sound of a gun firing startles everyone, all eyes landing on Luke.

“Sorry, please continue,” he says clearing his throat with a slight flush to his cheeks. 

"It’s quite alright. I believe I touched on everything that I needed to. Goodbye and enjoy your new freedoms!" The Counselor finishes, rushing to the door as soon as she's done with her spiel. 

No one moves a muscle until the door closes, cutting off the sound of clicking heels. I sneak a glance over at Ella to make sure she isn’t looking my way before daring to gaze upon her for longer. She is sitting in her hip with her arms crossed. Her beautiful green, almond-shaped, eyes glow with disdain. Said eyes meet mine and I cast my gaze onto my feet, hiding the sheepish, upward curl of my lips, hoping my blush isn’t too obvious. Hayden is the first to move, crossing the room. She squats down to be at eye level with her sister, sporting a very wide smile.

"Ain't you pretty. Hello, Sweetheart, my name is Hayden, and I'm your big sister," she declares and holds her arms out, "Can I get a hug, Sweet Pea?"

I cross the room, approaching the mini-me. To my surprise, she holds her arms up, making a grabbing motion, asking me to pick her up. A very foreign surge of giddiness makes me want to squeal, cry, and dance all at the same time. I have never experienced anything this cute before. Swiftly, I lift the precious baby and set her on my hip.

_ Wait. How am I going to talk to her? Does she know sign language? Who am I kidding? They don’t even teach us how to read. Why would they all of sudden teach- _

My thoughts are interrupted by a girl in a lab coat, yellow blouse, and black leggings dashes into the room, slamming the door close manually. Without a word, Elise strides over to her computer in the corner but stops when she sees a cluster of innocent and colorful eyes staring back at her. 

“The fuck you slammin’ doors for?” 


End file.
